Message
by Iria-san
Summary: Langsung baca aja minna, lagi ga bisa buat summary nich, khusus buat ultah Sasuke-teme itu, Biarpun agak terlambat ... ahahaha... Warning: agak abal dan Gaje. tetap RnR ya Minna, Yosh!


Story: Message

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: AU, ada unsur Shounen ai/ yaoi/ MxM !, OOC, typos, DONT LIKE,DONT READ!

Author's note: Fic singkat untuk ulang tahun Sasu-Teme! Dibuat ngebut karena baru tahu kalau Sasuke ultah...

Selamat menikmati Minna, dan tetap RnR ya!

_((***Have a nice read***))_

* * *

Di sebuah gedung perkantoran elite, Uchiha Corporation, terlihatlah... Uchiha Sasuke, —wakil Presiden Direktur kita — tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptop Apple hitam miliknya, jari-jarinya mengetik dengan sangat lincah di berbagai macam dokumen yang dikerjakannya. Bagai tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Tumpukan file dan map kerja menumpuk di meja kerja salah satu pimpinan di perusahaan ternama ini.

Triririririt~ Ponsel yang dia simpan di atas meja kerjanya berbunyi. Menandakan sebuah email yang masuk.

.

.

From: Idiot-Dobe

Subject: ?

Teme, aku sedang di supermarket, kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, melihat pesan dari kekasihnya itu, sesaat... Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya dan membalas pesan tersebut.

.

.

To: Idiot-Dobe

Subject: ...

Hn, Dobe. Belikan aku buah tomat, jangan lupa belikan juga keperluan untuk di apartement.

.

.

Dan Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan kerjanya.

.

.

Tapi... beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke sontak melihat kalender yang tertempel di samping lemari kerjanya. 23 Juli, Sasuke melihat kalender itu lama, lalu kemudian melihat lagi ke arah ponselnya. Dan, entah bagaimana caranya, "Haaaahh~" untuk kali ini Sasuke bisa menghela napas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan kerjanya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat lain.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya hingga menjadi keriput yang berkerut-kerut. Dengan agak kasar, dia memasukan tomat-tomat yang berada di sebuah stand ke keranjang beranjaannya. 'Huh... Tomat terus yang kau pikirkan, Teme!'

Setelah sudah memasukan tomat-tomat itu, Naruto bergegas meninggalkan stand tomat tersebut dan pergi ke bagian makanan instan untuk mencari sesuatu. Ramen kesukaannya, kekasih setianya ( Setelah Sasuke).

.

.

Ketika tubuhnya sudah berdiri tepat di depan tumpukan ramen instan yang membuat Naruto hendak mengeluarkan air liurnya, tiba-tiba...

Triririririt~ ponsel Naruto berbunyi, dengan nada dering yang sama dengan milik Sasuke, menandakan email yang masuk.

.

.

From: Teme no Baka

Subject: ...

Jangan membeli 'makanan tidak sehat' itu terlalu banyak lagi Dobe!

.

.

Naruto memelototkan matanya melihat pesan itu, dengan wajah berapi-api dia mengetik di ponselnya dengan kesal.

.

.

To: Teme no Baka

Subject: !

Temee! aku butuh ramen untuk penyokong hidupku! enak saja kau! kalau kau melarangku, aku berjanji akan membuang tomat-tomatmu ini ke tempat sampah. Memangnya siapa kau?

.

.

SEND- Naruto menghela napasnya lega, memarahi Sasuke di dalam pesan singkat jauh lebih membuatnya tenang daripada secara langsung. Tak berapa lama, balasan dari Sasuke pun datang.

.

.

From: Teme no Baka

Subject: Hn

Kekasihmu, Dobe...

.

.

Membaca pesan dari Sasuke entah mengapa membuat pipinya merona, entah bagaimana dan mengapa, Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya salah tingkah meskipun hanya dalam sebuah pesan singkat. Akhirnya, jemari Naruto memutuskan untuk mengetik lagi beberapa kata.

.

.

To: Teme no Baka

Subject: ..?

Hn... baiklah, aku akan membeli sedikit saja..

.

.

Dan dengan segera Naruto mengambil beberapa bungkus ramen dari rak dalam lorong tersebut, Naruto tersenyum puas ' 20 ramen instan, setengah dari porsi yang biasanya kan, Teme?' batinnya.

Triririririt~ sebuah email 1 lagi masuk. Membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya agak jengah (dan tergangu).

.

.

From: Teme no Baka

Subject: ...

Dobe...

.

.

Naruto kembali mengerutkan keningnya, tumben-tumbennya Sasuke mengirimnya pesan yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

.

.

To: Teme no Baka

Subject: ...

Hee? apa Teme?

.

.

Tririrriririt~

.

.

From: Teme no Baka

Subject:...

Hn~

.

.

'Apa ada yang salah?' pikir Naruto bingung dalam hatinya. Mengetik beberapa kata lagi dengan jemarinya.

.

.

To: Teme no Baka

Subject: ?

Apa ada yang salah Teme? kau jadi aneh.

.

.

Tak berapa lama...

.

.

From: Teme no Baka

Subject: ...

Hn.

.

.

TWITCH! Sebuah perempatan tiba-tiba saja nonggol di jidat Naruto. Dengan kesal Naruto segera memasukan ponselnya itu ke saku celananya. 'Cih... Teme itu aneh.' pikirnya sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasirnya.

* * *

Di tempat Sasuke

Sasuke menaruh ponselnya ke atas meja dengan wajah datar tapi dengan aura yang luar biasa hitam kelam, ada perasaan kesal yang menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Ada juga perasaan gelisah di sana. Dan dengan wajah datarnya, dia pun kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya yang tertunda. "Idiot~"

* * *

Kembali pada Naruto

Naruto menatap langit sore dari dalam kereta listrik yang dia tumpangi, entah kenapa, hatinya gelisah,seperti ada sesuatu yang— dia lupakan."Apa yah?" gumam Naruto bingung, membolak-balik dan melempar ponselnya di tangannya. Hei Naruto! Bisakah kau melihat tanggal di ponselmu?

Naruto memperhatikan seisi kereta, mungkin saja dia dapat mengingat apa yang dia lupakan. Hingga tiba-tiba mata biru langitnya menatap seseorang yang sedang membaca sebuah koran harian di deppan kursi yang dia duduki. Ah, bukan orangnya yang Naruto perhatikan, tapi koran yang sedang dia baca.

Mata Naruto menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang tertulis di kertas koran itu, dan akhirnya... Naruto INGAT! benar, Naruto ingat ketika dia melihat tanggalan di koran tersebut. 23 Juli.

"AHHHHHHH !" Naruto melompat dari kursinya panik.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke mengucek matanya dengan perlahan, mata onyx' nya itu agak terlihat kecapekan karena efek pekerjaannya, yah... menatap layar komputer selama ber jam-jam bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan perasaan kesal dan kecewa dalam hatinya. Sayang, Sasuke itu terlalu jaga image.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menoleh ke arah ponselnya seperti menunggu sesuatu dengan penuh harap ( meskipun tidak terlihat dari raut mukanya) .

Triririririt~ panjang umur! sebuah email diterima oleh Sasuke, dan entah kenapa ketika Sasuke melihat nama pengirim email tersebut di display ponselnya, Sasuke langsung cepat menyambar ponsel tersebut.

.

.

From: Idiot-Dobe

Subject: SORRYY!

Otanjoubi omedetou ,TEMEE~ Maaf aku lupa, aku tidak bisa meneleponmu sekarang! aku sedang di kereta~

.

.

Sasuke, tersenyum tipis melihat email tersebut.

.

.

To: Idiot-Dobe

Subject: ...

Hn, Dobe.

.

.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar lagi sekitar 1 menit kemudian.

.

.

From: Idiot-Dobe.

Subject:...

Kalau begitu... kau mau hadiah apa Teme? jangan yang mahal-mahal! uangku sisa sedikit!

Sasuke tersenyum senang membaca isi pesan tersebut, inilah pertanyaan yang dia tunggu-tunggu sejak dari tadi.

.

.

To: Idiot-Dobe

Subject: ...

Aku ingin kau, Dobe.

.

.

Sasuke langsung menekan tombol kirim dan menyeringai, menantikan bagaimana email balasan dari si Dobe itu.

.

.

From: Idiot-Dobe

Subject: ?

Eh? Aku? apa maksudmu sih Teme?

.

.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya frustasi melihat pesan email polos dari kekasihnya itu. Tapi kemudian dia menyeringai jahil lagi.

.

.

To: Idiot-Dobe

Subject:...

Aku ingin. Kau. Aku. dan ranjang kita, malam ini.!

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, dia menekan tombol send dengan amat lembut. Dan ternyata, balasan untuk pesan email yang satu ini sampai dalam waktu kurang dari 40 detik.

.

.

From: Idiot-Dobe

Subject: !

TEMEEEEEEEEE MDEEEESUMMMO!... HENTAI! BAKA!

.

.

PRAK! Sasuke melempar ponselnya dengan santai ke atas sofa panjang di dalam ruangannya. Pemuda berambut raven ini sudah amat sangat puas membuat kekasihnya si Dobe itu panik, terlihat dari pesan balasan emailnya yang sampai memiliki 2 typo.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha Sasuke~" Ujar Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri dengan senang, dia mulai bersenandung dan membereskan laptop dan berkas-berkas kantornya. "Saatnya menjemput tuan putri, sekarang... dia pasti ingin kabur.~"

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Di sebuah pemberhentian kereta, "A-AKU HARUS PERGI KE OSAKA SEKARANG!" Naruto berlari panik masuk ke dalam sebuah kereta yang memang benar... arah tujannya adalah Osaka.

Dia benar-benar ingin kabur.

.

.

[END]

Author note: Fanfict gaje again? oh, my~ ahahaha... kupersembahkan khusus untuk ulang tahun Sasuke, (yah~ biarpun lambat 1 hari~) gak apa-apa yah Minna? ^^ Review?


End file.
